1. Field of the Invention
A rotating impeller is used as for mixing the contents of a container. The content of the container may be a fluid for bioprocessing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional impeller is driven by a rotating shaft passing through the container wall. The rotating shaft is driven by a motor arranged outside of the container. A seal is used to prevent passage of fluid between the rotating shaft and the container wall. Leaks are problematic as they may result in contamination of the container contents and/or may release container contents into the environment. Complicated designs for such seals have been generated to address this problem. Such a conventional mixing device is known from document DE 10 2005 020 460 A1.
To maintain the integrity of the container, magnetic couplings have been proposed that transmit a mixing motion into the container by a magnetic coupling. Such a conventional mixing device is known from document DE 100 25 381 A1.
It is a problem to mix the contents of a container in a way that reduces the risk of contamination of the container contents and/or that reduces a leakage of the container contents and/or in that the container is produced at a reasonable cost, e.g., as a single-use product.